User talk:Nexus11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scraps of Paper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 23:57, 18 October 2010 Scraps of Paper. Adequate, at best. I liked how you tried to go for a suspenseful ending, but it just didn't work. However, if you produce another fanfic I will read it with open optimism and hope for the best. Moderator guy 02:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My relationship with others (especially RoyboyX) is a bit murky. He "thought" I was stalking him or some nonsense like that. Unfortunately my relationship with others is tarnished now that RoyboyX decided to make a mountain out of a molehill. Possibly, we could make a deal, I will spread the word about you on various wikis, and you try to polish up my image, tell them I'm a changed man. Do we have a deal? Moderator guy 02:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ask whoever you want? RoyboyX, Fastlizard4, Mach9. They'll all give you an exaggerated story. Each slightly different than the last. Ask anyone who has heard of me. Then respond. Oh, you can find RoyboyX here, Fastlizard4 on wikitroid, and Mach9 on spam wiki. Moderator guy 02:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) (By the way, I see how you ask others where you will get noticed, I see everything.) Moderator guy 02:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) You've crossed the wrong man. Goodbye... for now. Moderator guy 19:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm flattered. I never knew my fanfic was that popular to you, and it might take me while before I do anything else, I mean I need to get some more inspiration to make a sequel to T.U.S. RPD490 22:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm mostly not much of a writer, I just do drawings and do rps mostly on dA, I just did this cuz after playing Other M and beating it, I just felt like doing something like this, plus I mostly type what comes to mind so if nothing comes to mind, I don't do anything, but yeah. RPD490 22:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) If you want, come to deviantArt, if you have an account, but if you don't just make one and meet me in the chatroom called MetroidStation, that is where I do Metroid rps. We can discuss there. RPD490 02:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean requests? RPD490 02:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well now Im doing my Let's Play on Super Metroid and I'm pretty tired XD RPD490 03:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think this theme fits Logan pretty well. It is epic enough XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXkS-V2AFcE RPD490 08:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It is amazing XD RPD490 21:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I will ^^RPD490 00:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) When you get the chance, come to my chat on dA, I would like to do a rp with you and your character in your story. RPD490 01:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Great! Just click Chat on the toolbar on the dA page and scroll down to All Chatrooms, there is a search bar there, it looks like there isn't one but just click above Search and you can type stuff in. Search for MetroidStation and click the room that has my user, RPD490 on it. Kay? RPD490 01:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay I shall wait for you in the chatroom RPD490 02:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Im in the chatroom whenever your ready to come RPD490 03:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome dude! You have my vote! ^^ RPD490 16:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Um how do I vote? RPD490 17:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Why not come to the chatroom and discuss this I mean I'm basically the only one who is alive here, and Roy, but other than that how are you gonna get enough votes to be an admin? RPD490 17:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey you never came last night, but thats okay. I'll be waiting in the room for you. RPD490 17:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey if your on, come to the chatroom maybe we can try a rp out RPD490 03:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey man. Where are you? I haven't heard from you for almost half a week. You busy or something? RPD490 00:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I didn't know. Im sorry, yeah nothing much happened, just added some more pics and articles on here and what not. I just did a Inside Look on the Metroid Fusion Beta and Im gonna be starting on a Prime Beta inside look. RPD490 23:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Christmas is only a few days away, yay! Btw, you busy? Wanna come to the chat and...well talk? XD RPD490 22:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Scraps Of Paper I really liked the bulk of the story! The scraps of paper themselves were good. If anything, I'd say work on the wording in the beginning and the wording in the ending. And sorry it took so long. I hope to see more from you! And, since I'm back, you can hope to see more of me and RoyboyX's fanfic soon. See ya man. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question. No. It's been set at three ever since the wiki was founded, and if anything, the activity on the wiki has gone up since then. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 08:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't exactly call it a policy, but that's just a semantics issue. It looks good to me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 09:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) If you want to learn about CSS, I'd recommend the book CSS: The Missing Manual by David Sawyer McFarland (ISBN 978-0-596-52687-0), but you should also be able to find some good reference manuals elsewhere on the Internet. Or you can tell me what, as exactly as possible, you want done in terms of skin stuff and I'll do it for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You are now an admin You are now an administrator on the Metroid Fanon Wiki, per your successful request for admin rights. Now, before you start using your new powers, take a moment to read the rest of this message. Since this wiki is a lot smaller than Wikitroid, the standard operating procedure here isn't as strict as Wikitroid's. Here, being an admin boils down to a few basic points: #With great power comes great responsibility #Think before you type #Just because you can push the button doesn't mean you should #(Corollary to the above) Use common sense with all admin actions #When carrying out admin actions, be descriptive with the action summaries. For example, when deleting a page, note om the appropriate box on the deletion form exactly why you deleted it. Rule four is perhaps the most important. In lieu of strictly defined standard procedures here, admins should use common sense with all actions. Unless the problem has an obvious solution (for example, blocking spammers), take a moment and think about what you're about to do before you do it. If you aren't sure whether or not you should do something, you are always welcome to poke me on my talk page and ask - I do at the very least check messages left on my talk page every 24 hours, and usually more often than that, so you'll get a quick response for administrative queries. With that in mind, please take a moment to read , which has the instructions for using your new rights. In addition, I strongly recommend that you take a look at Wikipedia's administrators' how-to guide and advice for new administrators. Of course, these pages were written for Wikipedia, but the advice and instructions they contain are good to follow across all wikis. One point I want to emphasize now is that you should set a strong password on your Wikia user account. It should contain letters (both upper and lower case), numbers, and (ideally) symbols, and should not contain any dictionary word, even with numbers substituted for letters and that sort of thing. As an administrator, your account will be a target for hackers, and, in the very unlikely - but still possible - event that your account becomes compromised, your account will most likely end up being stripped of admin rights and potentially blocked. Lastly, a warning: Unless you know what you're doing, do not touch any of the pages in the MediaWiki: namespace. These pages control the wiki's interface, and although it's unlikely you'll ever come across these unless you're looking for them, if you break one of them you could make the wiki do some very strange things. It's best to just avoid pages with the MediaWiki: prefix unless you know what you're doing. As always, if you have any questions at all, please ask them on my talk page, or you can hop on Wikitroid's IRC channel to see if I'm around. Happy admining! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply It was the staff member Joe Play who did the skin. I can't really talk right now because I have some personal issues. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hi Nex. Can you do something for me? There's a page on Wikitroid called Metroid Retrospective that is the only grandfathered fanon page we have, after we imported Metroid Online, Metroid Prime 2-D and Super Metroid Redesign here. I was wondering if you could do the honors, as I am not an admin here or there. Any user can export but only an admin can import. See here for instructions. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC)